Käännös: Love Bonds
by Moonake
Summary: Suomen ja Ruotsin alkutaival, kirjoitettu haasteeseen.


**Ficin nimi: **Love. Bonds.  
**Kirjoittaja: **Lynn Stardragon

**Kääntäjä:** Moonake  
**Beta:** Suomeksi NLA ja Yasmiranda  
**Fandom: **Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Genre:** Fluffyinen porno  
**Ikäraja: **K-18  
**Paritus: **Ruotsi/Suomi  
**Summary:** Suomen ja Ruotsin alkutaival, kirjoitettu haasteeseen.

Haaste: Suomen ensimmäinen kerta on ristiretkien jälkeen. Sidontaa, sillä Suomi pelkää Ruotsia.  
**Varoitukset: **Sidontaa

**B/N**: Huh, ensimmäinen koskaan julkaisemani mikälie, ensimmäinen käännökseni... Tämä on pyörinyt nurkissa ainakin vuoden ja sain nyt vihdoin itseäni niskasta kiinni.

Alkuperäinen löytyy osoitteesta ..

Totta puhuen, jos Tino Väinämöiseltä kysyttiin (mieheltä jonka maailma tuntee Suomena), kuinka kauan hän oli taistellut, ei hän tai hänen kansansa osaa vastata. Tarinat elivät Islannin taruissa, mutta yhtä hyvin se olisi voinut olla Norja – joko omasta tai Tanskan päätöksestä, vaikkakin tanskalainen oli iskenyt häneen myös – Venäjä tai vaikka Saksa, joka oli lyönyt häntä ensin. Tai ehkä hän oli heitä.

Mutta jos se oli ollut Ruotsi, Tino ajatteli, hänen olisi pitänyt muistaa se, huolimatta siitä mitä kirjat tai muut pitivät totuutena hänen menneisyydestään.

Silti, pienessä paikassa sisällään, Suomi tiesi, että se liittyi enemmän hänen ensimmäiseen kirkkaaseen muistoonsa kivikasvoisesta hirviöstä, ristiretkellä hänen ihmisiään vastaan. Se värisytti häntä vieläkin kun hän ajatteli sitä, joten kuinka hän on saattanut silloin elää keskellä sellaista kauheaa näkyä ja sitten olla muistamatta sitä?

Ensimmäisen kerran hänen nähdessään merensilmäisen ruotsalaisen, oli Berwald Oxenstierna seissyt hänen edessään sarvipäisen jättiläisen lailla, suuri kirves nostettuna olkapäälle kuin heinäpaali, katsoen alas häneen intensiivisesti tuikkivin silmin. Sen jälkeen he olivat molemmat olleet verissään, mutta Tino tiesi sen olleen ensimmäinen kerta kun hän tapasi viikingin -- _Voisiko häntä edelleen kutsua niin?_ -- edessään taistelukentällä. Mutta ehkä hän oli tiennyt silloin, nyt muistellessaan menneitä hänen muistikuvansa olivat hämäriä, juuttuneet kartoittamattomalle myyttien ja historian väliin.

Lyhyt kahakka, ja vaaleampi valtio oli kukistunut.

Historia ei ikinä kertoisi milloin tämä tapahtui, mutta jos kirjoja oli uskominen, hän selviytyi siitä päivästä sen pahemmitta vammoitta kuin hänen vanha uskonsa erotettuna sydämestään.

Suomi laski aikaa arpien mukaan. Ja öisin hän heräsi tyhjässä talossaan, valaisevan jaden vainoamana.

_(Ei, ei vainoamana -- seuraamana, metsästämänä. Mies oli hänen ovensa ulkopuolella, aina yrittäen päästä hänen lämpöönsä! Mutta ei, se oli typerää, hän olisi jo voinut tuhota kehonsa rajaseudut mikäli olisi siellä. Se oli ajatusten pilaa, varjo, ei enempää tai vähempää. Takaisin nukkumaan, takaisin nukkumaan eikä enempää sellaisten asioiden ajattelua.)_

Kun kolmastoista vuosisata arpia oli hänessä, Suomi tapasi Ruotsin jälleen taistelussa, ja tällä kertaa ei ollut pakotietä vaatimattomalta jättiläiseltä. Lopussa vain hän oli verinen ja haavoittunut, ja huolehdittu kuin palkinto -- _Koru! Tulla ajatelluksi naisellisena koristuksena! -- _ruotsalaisen kotiin.

Hirvittävän suureen kotiin...

Mutta sitten hän oli suuren, hirvittävän pedon käsissä, ja se sopi hänen pyydystäjälleen kuin hirttosilmukka.

Ja koko sinä aikana Berwald ei sanonut mitään, vain katsoi ja katsoi ja ei katsonut kun tiesi Suomen katsovan, ja sitten katsoi taas takaisin samoin kivettynein kasvoin ja --

_Älä katso hänen silmiinsä, älä katso niihin, käänny pois, käänny pois ja säilytä ylpeytesi!_

Merisilmäinen jättiläinen oli sitonut Tinon kädet ja pujottanut ne niskansa ympäri, hänen oma oikea kätensä kannatellen suomalaisen keskiselkää ja vasen kaartuneena polvien alle. Ruotsalainen nyökkäili paljon miehilleen, enemmän murahdellen kuin vastaten millään järkevällä kielellä. Suomi ei välittänyt kuunnella, miettien enemmän kuinka pääsisi pois sieltä missä oli ja missä hän olisi jos Berwald oikeasti veisi hänet sisälle. Ruotsi nojasi selkäänsä mökin oveen, mutta hänen ihmisensä – _Ei, vain tuo yksi. Onko _tuo_ hänen johtajansa? Minä en näe_ --

Ihminen teki kädellään liikkeen, ja kokoontuneet alkoivat hajaantua. Ruotsi odotti kunnes ketään ei ollut enää näkemässä, ennen kuin avasi talonsa oven kantapäällään.

Ja niin hän kantoi Suomen kynnyksensä yli, tämän uuteen elämään.

Suomi, omassa osassaan, oli yllättynein ja oli luullut paljon valloittaneen valtion olevan ankarampi. Mutta, kuten kohtalottaret määräsivät, Berwald oli ottanut asiakseen parantaa hänet taas terveeksi -- tämän oudolla, hiljaisen kankealla (_pelottavalla_) tavalla. Ennen kuin hän tiesi, oli suomalaisen tehtävä huolehtia talosta kun ruotsalainen oli ulkona, tekemässä mitä hyvänsä ruotsalaisia asioita mitä Ruotsi teki päivänsä kuluttaakseen.

Ja niin hän siivosi ja teki asiat järjestelmällisesti. Hän huolehti pienestä puutarhasta talon ympärillä ja kalasti kun sää sen salli – hän ei tosin kokannut, Ruotsi oli saanut oppia hankalamman kautta ettei suomalainen ruokavalio ollut tämän makuun. Yhdessä heillä oli kotoisaa -- _Onko tämä onnea? Olenko minä onnellinen? En ole taistelemassa ketään vastaan enää, ja se on hienoa. Su... Ruotsi pitää Venäjän poissa, ja se on hyvä, eikö? Mutta... jos hän pystyy pelottamaan Venäjää_ -- ja sitten hänen täytyi pysäyttää ajatuksensa tai Berwald voisi ihmetellä miksi hän värisi, eikä ollut tarvetta tuhlata polttopuita päättömästi.

Vaikka vaalea merensilmäinen ei ikinä aikailisi heittää halkoa halon perään tuleen hänen jokaiselle kevyellekin värähdykselleen.

Vaikka viikinginsukuinen valtio löysi aina tavan tulla takaisin maailman ääristä ennen illallista joka päivä, joten Tinon ei tarvinnut koskaan huolehtia päivällisestä, tullessaan noiden stoalaisten käsien palvelemaksi.

Vaikka oli vain huhuja muista valtioista vaanimassa hänen maidensa laitamilla, etsien tietä sisään. Ja Ruotsi kiirehtisi kotiin mahdollisimman nopeasti, jättämättä enää koskaan suomalaisen vierustaa seisoessaan vartijana vaaroilta, sekä teeskennellyiltä että hirvittävän oikeilta.

Vaikka pohjoinen leijona ei koskaan karjahtanut hänelle -- _Kehräsi, ehkä_ -- tämän tumman jaden väriset ajatukset kuiskaisivat, ja sitten hänen täytyisi pysäyttää nekin tai hän hytisisi lämmöstä.

Joskin osa hänen historiastaan jätti hänet – sillä oikeasti, heidän kaltaistensa pidempään eläneiltä osa historiasta jätti heidät kaikki ja he elivät sen vuoksi onnellisempina unelmien maassa – Suomi tiesi että 'se' alkoi kosketuksin. Pieniä pyyhkäisyjä hänen kämmenselällään tai ranteella tai kädellä tai olkapäällä tai millä tahansa mikä ei ollut liian outoa paikassa, jossa ihmiset painautuivat toisiaan vasten työskennellessään yhdessä kapeissa tiloissa kuten keittiössä.

Hän ei silti voinut muuta kuin hypähtää joka kerta.

Eikä Su-san ikinä hymyillyt, joten ainakaan tämä ei nauranut hänen kustannuksellaan. _Hmm, ehkäpä kaikki tuo ylimääräinen pituus kehossa teki tämän kömpelöksi? Ei pystynyt edes kontrolloimaan minne tämän kädet menivät. Raasu avuton hupsu. Hänen suloinen hooponsa._ Ja Tino kääntyisi taas ja menisi takaisin valmistelemaan ateriaa, koska hänen odotettiin tekevän sen verran.

Mutta alkoi olla muita paikkoja joissa he painautuivat yhteen, ja aikoja jolloin Berwaldin merenhohtoiset silmät viivyttelivät hänen ihollaan, silloinkin kun sirompi mies näki tämän laskevan katseensa. Ja sitten Suomi kääntäisi indigonsiniset silmänsä pois ja teeskentelisi että lämpö hänen poskillaan oli vain sydän karkottamassa ilman jäätävyyttä.

Alkoi olla hankalampaa jakaa sänky tämän kanssa. Hän ei voinut nukkua niin sikeästi kun toinen oli lähellä, koska silloin jade katsoi häneen, ei vain hänen mielessään, hänen pienen kalpean kehonsa yli, ja se oli tarpeeksi saamaan hänet tolkuiltaan ja --

Ruotsi nousisi, hiljaisena kuin kuolema, ja kävelisi ulos huoneesta, laskien itsensä kasaan nahkaa ja turkiksia.

Ja Tino huokaisisi.

Jopa heidän päivittäiset toimensa olivat nyt esitystä, tanssia jonka he olivat oppineet täydellisesti jottei heidän tarvitsisi miettiä mitä he olivat tekemässä, mitä oli oikeasti tapahtumassa.

_Tai ehkä Su-san ei ajatellut sitä, ehkä se kaikki oli vain hänessä, ehkä Ruotsi oli epämukava vain koska hän teki Berwaldin epämukavaksi -- mutta kuinka hänellä voisi olla mukavaa kun toinen oli niin erilainen ja pelottava ja pitkä eikä pitänyt hänen valmistamistaan ruoista, eikä antanut hänen mennä takaisin hänen omaan taloonsa, eikä antanut hänen mennä ulos metsästämään tai edes yksin kalastamaan ilman että hänellä oli joitakin tämän miehistä katsomassa peräänsä ja --_

Ei, kun hän oikeasti ajatteli sitä rauhassa, Ruotsinkin täytyi murehtia jotakin.

Lopulta Ruotsi väsyi 'epätanssiin'. Mutta vain osittain.

Leijonan ensimmäinen virheaskel tuli eräänä aamuna kun tämä oli vain yksinkertaisesti katsomassa toisen työtä. Tinon kädet leikkelivät ja fileerasivat kepeästi aamun saalista -- jälleen häädettynä sängystä, hän teki jotakin ajallaan -- ja Berwald tyytyi katsomaan kuinka nopesti ne lensivät.

Indigonsinisilmäinen valtio oli viidennessä sillissään ennen kuin hän varsinaisesti rekisteröi ruotsalaisen seisovan lähellään. Tino kääntyi kysyäkseen mitä tämä halusi, nostaen päänsä ylös, mutta Berwald oli huomannut eleen ja kääntänyt kehonsa kasvoineen katsomaan alaspäin.

Höyhenenkevyt valo ja sähkö kipinöi heidän välillään.

Ruotsi oli juuri vienyt ja menettänyt heidän ensimmäiset suudelmansa.

Ja Suomi ei ilmeisesti saanut toteutettua pois työntämisen käsitettä.

Mutta jompikumpi sai, viimein, tai molemmat saivat, tai ehkä se oli enemmänkin hermostunut nykäisy kuin taaksepäin nojautuminen.

Historia ei ole ollut aiemminkaan hyvä kirjaamaan tuollaisia asioita muistiin.

Mutta Tino tiesi, että tämän jälkeen tulisi olemaan enemmän sellaisia kosketuksia, samalla tavoin kuin hän tiesi olevansa luolassaan, liian kaukana sydämestään jotta se lämmittäisi häntä senkään vertaa.

Hän oli oikeassa. Niitä oli enemmän, kosketuksia ja suudelmiakin. Jokainen niistä oli epävarma. Suomi ajatteli pientä, suloista uskoa painautuneena sydäntään vasten ja ihmetteli, oliko tämä sellaista ihmetystä joka valtaa lampaan leijonan kumartaessa sille. Kaikelle tämän tylylle hiljaisuudelle -- _Ehkä tämä oli totuus, ei uhkailua, vain... ei tietoa siitä mitä pitäisi tehdä._

Hiljalleen, Tino ei hypähtänyt niin paljoa kun Berwald laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Vähä vähältä Belwaldin eleet pehmenivät joka kerran tämän laskeutuessa painamaan aivan liian koruttoman suudelman toisen ohimolle. Yö yöltä Tino salli Berwaldin asettua hieman lähemmäs hänen laajaa rintakehäänsä kun he laskeutuivat maate nukkuakseen. Ja noina öinä suomalainen karaisi kehonsa ja pakotti itsensä uskomaan, että niin pelottava kuin toinen olikin, tämä ei tekisi muuta kuin kiertäisi kätensä hänen lantiolleen.

Sitä yötä, jona kaikki heidän välillään muuttui, edeltävä päivä oli tarpeeksi normaali. Joskin Ruotsi punasteli tavallista enemmän eikä lähtenyt ulos. Mutta aina toimeliaana, Suomi vain teki kotityönsä ja ohjasi ruotsalaista tarpeen tullen.

Se oli kaiken kaikkiaan päivä, jota historia ei pannut merkille.

Mennessään sänkyyn Tino oli huokaissut onnellisena siitä seikasta, että toinen oli tehnyt hänen töistään kevyitä ja Su-san oli jopa valmistanut hänen lempiruokaansa kotoa! Joten hänellä oli syytä olla iloinen ollessaan valmis liukumaan lämpöiseen, pehmeään sänkyyn hyvin pehmeästi vietetyn päivän jälkeen.

Berwald oli sängyssä.

Berwald oli sängyssä, riiputtaen päätään ajatuksissaan, yöpuvussaan, mutta ei näyttänyt liikkuvan.

Tino räpäytti silmiään muutaman kerran ennen kuin kysyi, mistä oli kyse.

Ja Berwald murahti jotakin mikä ei tarkoittanut mitään, hieroi niskaansa ja katsahti hieman ylöspäin ennen punastumistaan ja katsoi jälleen alas. (_Sillä oikeasti, mitä tällä oli punasteltavaa? Jos ei ollut mitään, ei ollut mitään mistä punastua._)

Suomi kysyi uudestaan hivuttautuessaan lähemmäs.

Ruotsi huokaisi ja kurkotti tarttuakseen suurella kädellään suomalaisen ulkonevalle lantiolle. Hän aikaili ennen kuin veti tämän lähemmäs mutta ei työntänyt istumaan syliinsä.

Tino toisti kysymyksen ja Ruotsi aukoi ja sulki suutaan muutaman kerran.

Tämä ei huvittanut indigonsilmäistä poikaa. Jos jotakin, Suomen teki sen takia mieli lyödä tuota vehnän väristä päätä tyynyllä! Hänen oli täytynyt hengähtää vihaisesti, koska Ruotsi katsahti ylös ääntä kohden, silmät hieman avoinna toisen mulkoilun takia ja --

"Olemme naimisissa, eikö?"

"Mitä... mitä sinä tarkoitat 'naimisissa'!? En ole ikinä --"

"Asutaan yhdessä."

"Niin? Sitä perheet tekevät!"

"Eli olemme perhe? Miten?"

Tino ei oikein tiennyt mitä vastata.

Berwaldin seuraava ääniryöppy kuulosti vielä hajanaisemmalta kuin tavallisesti, joten suomalaisen täytyi pakottaa toinen toistamaan sanomansa hitaasti, jopa artikuloimaan vain ollakseen varma, että hän varmasti ymmärsi mitä häneltä oli juuri kysytty.

"Makaa kanssani?" Ja purppurasta tämän poskilla Suomi tiesi, että tämä tarkoitti muutakin kuin nukkumista.

Mutta vanha pelko ei koskaan ollut kuollut, ja hän värähti päästä varpaisiin ajatuksesta olla niin avuttomassa tilassa toisen kanssa.

Ruotsalainen näki sen ja tämän ilme alkoi synkistyä. Sitten välähdys valoa palasi tämän silmiin ja hän oli ylhäällä, etsien jotakin jonka tiesi tulevan jälleen tarpeeseen. Kun hän palasi, Suomi seisoi vieläkin hievahtamatta, tuijottaen sänkyyn kuin se olisi paholaisen kita saattamassa häntä tuonelaan.

"Tässä." Ja hän roikotti vanhaa köydenpätkää indigonsinisten silmien edessä.

Suomi räpäytti silmiään. "Sinä... haluat käyttää tuota -- noita minuun? Taas?!" Koska ne olivat ne samat siteet, samat siteet joita hän käytti kun hänet oli ensi kertaa pakotettu tähän taloon.

"Ei", Ruotsi nielaisi kerran ja punastui istuessaan takaisin sängylle. "Minulle." Ja hän tarttui kummallakin kädellään sängyn päätyrimoihin.

Suomi melkein, melkein, _melkein_ tiputti lieat. Ruotsi oli haluamassa -- oli antamassa hänen -- _hän voisi juosta jos hän halusi, juosta eikä ikinä -- tappaa ruotsalaisen ja ottaa tämän maat itselleen -- tehdä mitä tahansa, KAIKEN mitä tuli mieleen siinä tilanteessa, joten miksi toinen_ --...

Berwald... Berwald todella luotti häneen.

Suomalainen mies punastui häpeästä ja katsoi pois. "Sinun... sinun kannattaisi riisuutua ensin tai se tulee olemaan hankalaa meille molemmille."

Su-san hymyili pehmeästi – aito, rehellinen hymy joka oli niin paljon enemmän kuin heikosti ylöspäin kääntyneet suupielet, levittyen tämän silmiin – ennen kuin hypähti ylös ja riisutui lyhyestä käskystä.

Tino muuttui hiljaa punaisemmaksi. Ehkä hän voisi pitää paidan päällään? Luoja, mihin hän oli myöntynyt?

Ruotsi oli taas sängyssä, kädet takana paikallaan, katsoen ylös toiveikkain ja lämpöisin silmin. Suomi nyökkäsi itselleen ja nojautui toisen ylle sitoakseen tämän paikalleen.

Ruotsi suuteli hänen vatsaansa paidan läpi. Indigonsilmäinen valtio ei säpsähtänyt. Paljon. Mutta hän vingahti tarpeeksi äänekkäästi. Toisen naurun vuoksi suomalainen kiristi siteitä armotta. Kun hän oli valmis, hän katsoi alas virnistäen ja kysyi: "Sidon jalkasikin, eikö?"

Siihen mennessä Ruotsi oli muuttunut totiseksi. "Jos haluat."

Piilottaakseen punastuksensa, Suomi meni hakemaan lisää köyttä ja kun hän tuli takaisin, ei hän katsonut toiseen sitoessaan tämän jalkoja.

Ikävä kyllä, tuolloin hän huomasi olevansa tilanteeseen ylipukeutunut ja... hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä tehdä seuraavaksi.

"Niin, öh, mitä minun tulisi tehdä?"

Su-sanin oli mahdollista liikuttaa sormeaan tarpeeksi osoittaakseen. Minkä hän teki, kaikille Suomen vaatteille. "Pois."

Tarpeeksi yksinkertaista. Tino alkoi riisuutua, pyörryttävä humahdus perhosia kohoten vatsassaan. Nyt oli sidotun taistelijan vuoro punastua uudelleen, lepuuttaen silmiään tulevassa saatavassaan. Ainakin tämän pieni valloittaja oli kiinnostunut. (_Ja jopa hän, vastahakoinen 'vaimo' vaikutti kiinnostuneelta tulevasta haasteesta, huolimatta hänestä itsestään._)

Nyt vasta alaston, kultahiuksinen mies oli istuutumassa toisen syliin, kunnes Ruotsi huudahti. "Odota!" Kumpikaan ei liikkunut kunnes hän osoitti lipastoon lähellä sängynjalkaa. "Pullo." Hänelle vastattiin toisella räpäytyksellä. "Kivun vuoksi," hän lausui pehmeästi.

Suomalainen kolusi etsiäkseen sen ja tonkimalla ympäriinsä hän saattoi löytää vain erääntyyppisen astian jota hän kutsuisi enemmänkin taskumatiksi, mutta toisaalta hän ei ollut enää se joka tiesi mitä teki. Valiten sen, Tino liikahti takaisin Su-sanin luo, odottaen että ruotsalainen tulisi hitossa kertomaan hänelle kaiken... kaikesta. Äh, edes hänen mielensä ei saanut itseään ajattelemaan sitä!

Pehmeillä myhäilyillä ja muutamilla sanoilla merenhohtoinen mies ohjasti tulevan rakastajansa heihin molempiin öljyn levittämisen merkityksestä. (Suomi oli ajatellut kysyä minkälaista öljyä se oli, mutta päätti että siinä missä tietoisuus häiritsisi peliä, salaperäisyys nostaisi tunnelmaa. Ja pitäisi hänen vatsansa kurissa, mutta se oli vain pieni ja nurinkurinen osa hänen mielessään.)

Työskentely jätin yllä ilmeni... virkistävästi hänessä itsessään ja suomalaisen punastus ei ollut enää niin viaton. Ruotsi kohotti lanteitaan silloin tällöin, ja yritti kaikella arvostuksellaan auttaa epätietoista elämänkumppaniaan. Lopulta leijona seisoi täydessä pituudessaan eikä tälle ollut enempää tehtävää. Nyt valmiiksi kostean valloittajansa opastamana notkea suomalainen valmisteli vartalonsa tarjottavaksi aistillisten ilojen alttarille.

(_Notkeat sormet kastautuen pehmeään lämpöön ja roosanvärinen kieli kurkistaen ruusupunaisten huulten välistä, silmät kiertyneet kiinni keskittymisestä, keho hänen allaan keinuen vastakaikuna, sen takia eikä minkään muun._)

Kun Berwald oli kestävyytensä äärirajoilla, tämä mutisi toista lopettamaan ja -- suoraan -- kiipeämään vierelle. Tino sulki pullon korkin ja laski sen laatikkoon josta oli sen ottanut ennen kuin kömpi toisen luo. Hän oli vieläkin peloissaan, ei muuta syytä miksi hän tekisi tätä vieläkin ellei hän olisi hieman peloissaan, eikö? Hän asetti itsensä lähelle... no _Su-sania_ -- haara-asentoon leveämmän lantion päälle, nojautuen eteenpäin säärilleen, painaen hapuilevan suudelman kuiville huulille.

Käheä hykerrys, "Istuisitko alas?"

Toinen syvä punastus joka sai hänen koko kehonsa liekkeihin, ja sitten valtio laski itsensä hitaasti takaisin huipun päälle -- _Ah! V-vain läsnäolo, sen paine siellä tuntui niin oudolta!_ -- Su-san huokaisi taas, reidet väristen itseään nousematta pitämisestä, köysiä tai ei. Suomi humisi ja -- _Voi luoja, hän oli tekemässä tätä!_ -- laski itsensä hitasti takaisin ja alas, ottaen entistä viikinkiä millimetri kerrallaan, kunnes lopulta kuului hiljainen ääni ihon painuessa ihoa vasten, ja Tino huomasi jälleen istuvansa.

Tämä.

Oli.

_Vau._

Hän oli lämmin, ja hyvin täysi, eikä tämä ollut läheskään niin epämiellyttävää kuin hän ajatteli sen olevan -- _Ei niin että hän tulisi kertomaan sen Su-sanille, ei, antaa hänen jatkaa, um, Su-sanina olemista, kyllä!_ -- hän voisi oikeasti tottua tähän jos saisi sitoa toisen joka kerta. Sitten hän alkoi itse keinua ja sopeutua, ja ruotsalainen voihkaisi ja puraisi huultaan, keho jännittyneenä ja väristen niin kovasti pientä suomalaista vasten, että olisi ihme ellei tämä huomaisi. Hän kuitenkin huomasi sen ja asettui ennen kuin leijona rikkoi tätä pidättelevät siteet.

"Tule tänne", tämä pyysi hengähtäen, kehottaen Tinoa istumaan uudestaan ja suutelemaan tätä lisää. Tunteetta, Su-san yritti suudella häntä tunteetta ja se toimi oikein hyvin, kaikki puolet mukaan lukien. Hän keinahti uudelleen, ennen kuin -- _hänellä ei ollut hajua miksi hän tahtoi, vaistot vain sanoivat ja niin hän teki_ -- nostaen itseään hieman ylös ja sitten liuken takaisin alas. -- _Okei, hänen täytyi kuunnella vaistojaan paljon useammin, koska tämä tuntui oikeastaan mukavalta ja hän oikeasti harkitsi kuinka usein hän tahtoikaan tehdä tämän uudestaan._

Ruotsi vaikersi suudelmaan ja pyöräytti lanteitaan sopiakseen Tinon tahtiin. Suomalaisen täytyi ilman takia keskeyttää, mutta oh! _-- Oh, hän todella tarvitsi toista tekemään tuon vielä kerran --_ hän siirsi kädensijansa ruotsalaisen olkapäälle ennen kuin painautui tähän uudestaan, kovempaa tällä kertaa, ehkä jopa nopeammin, mutta hän ei vielä ollut oikein varma. Pidempi mies kallisti päätään ja valitti kurkkuunsa, yrittäen jälleen painostaa rakastaan tätä satuttamatta.

Himonsa loimutessa Tino laski hiestä nihkeät kätensä merensilmäiseen kumppaniinsa, käyttäen tätä sekä ankkurina että vipuvartena ratsastaen vankalla ruotsalaisella, yrittäen kaikkensa ja enemmänkin. Huulet painuen huulille ja poskelle ja kaulalle, vetäytyen alas solisluulle ja pysähtyen vakaalle olkapäälle kun hän _hytisi_ ja _värisi_ ja _vapisi_ sisällään sille tunteelle, tämän mielettömän, syöksyvän tanssin kiihkolle.

Ja Berwald oli kaikkiaan vain onnellinen antaessaan tälle kaiken jonka suinkin pystyi. Jopa jalat paikalleen sidottuna tämän työnnöt tulivat kovaa ja nopeaan, ja pian kevyt suomalainen ei vain haukkonut henkeään, vain huohottanut vaan parkunut, anonut riettaasti Ruotsia painumaan häntä vasten lujempaa. Suomi tarrautui häneen, lähes kyynelehtien halusta ja ilosta, anellen kielten yhdistyessä suloista helpotusta häntä sisältä päin polttavalle roihulle -- _Tämä raaka kuumuus, kuinka hän oli tehnyt tämän hänelle?! Koukuttava aurinko, jonka ei ollut edes tarkoitus saada kuu seuraamaan itseään_ --

Yksi vahva tönäisy sai notkeamman keuhkot tyhjentymään viimeisestäkin omaamastaan pisarasta ilmaa. Toinen -- ja tällä kertaa hän ainakin yritti varautua -- ja hän kouristeli, pää heilahdellen edestä taakse mielihyvän jysähtäessä häntä sydämeen. Ruotsalainen venytti niskaansa, napaten vapaat huulet omillaan, saaden toisen vaientamaan huutonsa itseään vasten kun tämä edelleen keinutti toisen yli suloisen unohduksen reunaman. Hänen vartalonsa jännittyneenä kesytettyä leijonaa vasten, viimeinen kiskaisu hänen mukaansa, tyhjeni laskeutuvana ryöppynä ja hetken päästä tuli vastatuksi juoksevan virran lähteenä hänen sisällään.

Tinon silmät räpsähtivät auki, nähdäkseen itsensä roiskahtaneena Berwaldin ylävartaloa vasten. Oh... tuo, ah, niin, aivan... Heidän molempien tulisi siis puhdistautua --_Vaikka hänestä tuntui lämpimämmältä ja tyynemmältä nyt kuin ennen heidän aloittamistaan. Hnn, kyllä, tämä oli jotakin jota hänen täytyisi tehdä uudestaan. Mutta tällä kertaa hän vain halusi tulla pidellyksi näin heidän säng__-------_

Berwaldin käsien tulisi olla sidotut. Tino katsahti ylös ja näki... kaikkien sitomansa solmujen auenneen. Itseasiassa, päätelleen siitä kuinka kauas ne olivat Berwaldin käsistä luisuneet, ne olivat olleet auenneina nyt jo jonkin aikaa. Vilkaisten katseellaan olkapäänsä yli, hän huomasi jopa jalkojen köytöksien olevan löysät.

Suomi tarrautui mieheen jonka päällä lepäsi. Tämä olisi voinut nujertaa hänet koska vain... Indigonsiniset silmät pyyhkäisivät ylöspäin tavatakseen savuisen jaden. "Miksi? Olisit voinut..." no hän ei ollut varma, mutta Ruotsi olisi voinut tehdä sen.

Sen sijaan mies punehtui vähän ja käänsi päänsä sivulle mutistun vastauksen kanssa, joka Suomen oli jälleen pakotettava tästä ulos.

"Rakastan sinua, enkä tahtonut pelottaa."

Suomalainen punastui taas, "Sinä... sinä rakastat minua? _Eikö tämä ollut_ -- "Miten pitkään?" -- _Suuri pelottava Su-san rakasti häntä?_ --

Pohjoinen leijona nosti hitaasti katseensa takasin ylös, silmät välkkyen häilyväisestä ilosta josta tämän ihmisten viikinkiesi-isät olivat tunnettuja.

"Ennen kirjoja."

Ennen kirjoja.... ennen historiaa... tämä oli rakastanut häntä aikana ennen muinaistaruja.

(_Hetki, tarkoittiko se että kaikkina noina öinä jolloin hän oli herättyään ajatellut vain kuvitelleensa Su-sanin sinne -- Hei, nyt ei ollut aikaa tuolle! Hän halusi lisää syleilyjä ruotsalaiselta, ja ajatellessa ei ollut tilaa syleilylle._)

Sen sijaan Suomi hymyili hiukan ja suuteli Ruotsin leuankärkeä. Toinen hymyili takaisin ennen kuin kieritti heidät ympäri sängyn leveydeltä ja Tino löysi itsensä selältään Berwaldin ollessa valmis näyttämään sinä yönä muutamia muita asioita rakkaudesta.


End file.
